Gallery:Fireside Girls
A collection of images from the Fireside Girls. Group images Fireside pit crew.png Fireside Girls celebrating.jpg File:Fireside Girls lined up.jpg|The new pit crew|link=Fireside Girls Phineas and Ferb music.jpg Agent Joke Book Sample.jpg File:Fireside Girls salute.jpg Girls parachuting.png Inside the dome.jpg Maximized space.jpg LookingAtTheKeyOfWisdom.png Aw, nuts.jpg File:12 Days of Christmas.JPG 12 days-front.JPG FSG about to be amazed - cropped.jpg Car wash crew.png Coincidentally, we're going for our aeronautics patches.jpg FiresideGirlsSquirtGuns.jpg FiresideGirlsProvideBackup.jpg FiresideGirlsRaingear.jpg GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg It looks like a T-Rex footprint.png FSG about to be amazed.jpg FiresideGirlsAmazed.png ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg It's not too terribly long.jpg Fireside girls singing.jpg Fireside Girls start the time machine.png Introducing the Ferbettes.jpg Alyson Stoner signs artwork.jpg My heart starts pumpin'.jpg The Ferbettes dancing.jpg When I say "I love you".jpg GitchiGitchiDance.png Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout.jpg Fireside girls in rock climbing gear.jpg Campers at the cabin.png Campers regroup at the campfire.png There'sNoWayUp.png Mixing the gelatin - Fireside Girls.jpg NewFiresideGirls.png Phineas Birthday Clip o Rama promo shot.jpg Fireside girls field trip.png Fireside Girls Stand Together Art.png FiresideGirlsAuidence2.png Candace gets struck by lightning.png Baljeet relaxing in bubble.png Beat him the same way we created him.png FiresideGirlsLodgeMeeting.png FiresideGirlsCloseUp.png IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png Fireside girls determined.jpg Reading The Alternate Method.jpg IsThatPossible.png Fireside Girls with their Aglet Awareness ribbons.jpg Yes, Sir!.jpg Firestorm Girls.jpg FiresideGirlsStandTogether.jpg AliB3 (458x344).jpg Firesides agree.JPG Baljug, Isabelock and Caveside Girls.PNG Baljug singing.jpg Fireside Girls in Stone Age.jpg PFT in Stone Age.jpg Happy water sprites.jpg Judy's Goodbye 107 (2).jpg Whatcha Doin' Song 6.PNG Is there something you'd like to say, Adyson.JPG Adyson - again.JPG Let's get a flier delivery patch.JPG Isabella salute.JPG Haunted house tears away from the Fireside Girls.jpg Whatcha Doin' Song 6.PNG Menu - Fireside Challenge.JPG Boarding the van.png GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.png IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png NewFiresideGirls.png Boys with firestorm girls.jpg Firestorm Girls.jpg PFAT2D Image18.jpg Campers regroup at the campfire.png Gretchen and Isabella near the hive.JPG Milly and Ginger near the hive.JPG Holly, Ginger and Milly doing the Waggle Dance.JPG Ginger shake it yet again.JPG Fireside Girls amongst bees.JPG Adyson, Milly and Holly singing to the bees.JPG WaggleDanceStairs.jpg P05-27-13 15.55.jpg P05-30-13 18.38.jpg GingerThatsWhatsWrong.jpg Half troop.jpg Let's_help_the_fireside_girls.jpg Sunstroke versus heatstroke.JPG SwinterPrepare.png Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella in uniform.jpg Isabella on phone - cropped.png Leader of the Fireside Girls by 022288knarrow.png Patches.jpg We got the sap you guys needed.jpg I Nominate Candace Flynn.png I got your pit crew.jpg I have a suggestion.jpg I think i found it.jpg I'm Sorry You're Late Candace.jpg Well, that was fun.jpg Isabella describes the engine.jpg Isabella excuse me.png YouJustHarmonizedWithMe.png There's no engine.jpg Base Jumping and Bungee Jumping.png Robot Rodeo title card.jpg SeniorServicePatchEarned.png Isabella holding sign.jpg Phineas calling Ferb outside the car wash.JPG Isabella on phone.jpg Isabella pleading to hippie.jpg Isabella tying sashes to car.jpg We're climbing up the temple.jpg Isabella-strong.jpg We're supposed to get a desert tracking patch.jpg It's called the help thy neighbor patch.jpg JealousIsabella.jpg Let's lean ladies.jpg StrappedinRollercoaster.png LetsGetThatSap.png Climbing out the van window.png EnthusiasmPatchEarned.png We're Going In.jpg Fireside girls, report.jpg IsabellaHoldingTree.jpg OkeyDokeyReadyGirls.png Isabella Talking To Candace.jpg Isabella pleading to hippie.jpg Izzy with fireside flag.jpg Gretchen File:Gretchen.png File: Gretchen changes a tire.jpg GretchenDodgesBull.png GretchenRodeoClown.png Gretchen applies Candace's makeup.jpg Gretchen sees a possible intruder.jpg Gretchen climbing.jpg GretchenIgnition.jpg Gretchen ready to throw water balloon.jpg GretchenLookAlivePeople.jpg Gretchen-cute.jpg GretchenThrow.jpg GretchenTrashCans.png GretchenWereGonnaCrash.jpg SkiJumping.png SnakeCharming.png Car washing.png Gretchen Wielding.png GretchenGiveOutTakeout.jpg GretchenReadingTheManual.jpg ImagesCAW0M70K.jpg Gretchen (2nd Dimension).jpg Judy's Goodbye 093.jpg Superette.jpg Superette (25).png Superette (7).jpg Superette (3).jpg superette (7).png Gretchen.png Gretchen doing the Waggle Dance.JPG Gretchen amazed at angle description.JPG Gretchen understands the 75 degree angle.JPG Gretchen doing the Waggle Dance 2.JPG Gretchen shake it.JPG Holly File: Holly.png File: Broadcasting the game show - cropped.jpg File: Holly loosens tire.jpg It's not safe to climb up.jpg HollyScreaming.jpg Holly Drinking Water.png HollyYuck.png HollyTrapDoor.png HollyRodeoClown.png Snowboarding.png Candace sighing.png Holly Burnt.png Holly and a Scottish terrier.jpg Holly with screwdriver.png Squirting the gelatin monster.jpg Hangliding-cropped.JPG Holly at her cutest!.PNG Holly-2 pulls rope.jpg Holly (2nd Dimension).jpg Superette (57).jpg Superette (23).png Superette (53).jpg superette (12).jpg Superette (46).JPG Holly.png Cadancewaittobustboys.jpg Safari holly.jpg Ginger Hirano File: Ginger.jpg Ginger.png Bigfoot story - excited listeners.png Blank stare.png Ginger Scarred.png Bull running.png Ginger armed with water balloon.jpg Ginger whispers to Phineas.jpg GingerSashThrow.png Let's do it for Baljeet too.jpg WhipCracking.png Ginger with dinner plates.JPG ginger wrenching.JPG Ginger (2nd Dimension).jpg GingerJustSawACuteBoyPatch.jpg Ginger and Katie in the crowd.jpg Ginger fills gas tank.jpg Ginger-2 pulls rope.jpg AliB2 (458x344).jpg Superette (2).jpg Superette (5).jpg Superette (47).jpg superette (39).jpg Superette (27).jpg Milly File: Milly.png Milly.jpg Milly catching ice cream.jpg TreasureHunting.png MillySashThrow.png milly drilling.JPG milly and pinkie avatar.JPG MillyGivesGretchenAPatch.jpg Milly-2 pulls rope.jpg Milly (2nd Dimension).jpg AliB1 (458x344).jpg superette (25).JPG Superette (2).png Superette (6).jpg Superette (13).jpg FTV Milly salutes.png FTV Milly.png Queert 071.jpg Adyson Sweetwater File:Adyson.png Adyson look out.jpg Adyson hammering.png Adyson working on eggs.png Should we earn the let's help Phineas and Ferb Patch.jpg Adyson distracts the bull.png Adyson as a rodeo clown.png Adyson climbing.png Adyson launching water ballons.png Cake baking.png Adyson skydiving avatar.JPG Adyson (2nd Dimension).jpg Superette (4).JPG Adyson on ship.jpg fudge 088.png aaasd 047.png|oops! Adyson has brown eyes! Katie File:Katie.png Katie interuppts Phineas.jpg Katie Bandaged.png Katie Hammering.png Katie with X on forehead.jpg Katie-small.jpg KatieSquirtsMonster.jpg MillyandKatieClimbingRollercoaster.png ScubaDiving.png Katie (2nd Dimension).jpg De (2).jpg Judy's Goodbye 121 (2).jpg Judy's Goodbye 117.jpg superette (21).PNG Superette (8).jpg superette (16).jpg Melissa Melissa.png Melissa showing the magazine.JPG candace will lead us to safety.png melissa slipping.png melissa walking on the tightrope.png Other Members Aaasd 081.gif Ali B Fireside Girl.jpg Bri.png Bridgete.png Brigitte.png Brigitte4.png Buford and Brigette.jpg Buford vs. Brigitte10.png Buford vs. Brigitte11.png hjgjhgjh.png Josette.png blonde fireside girl.png adyson and extras.jpg brunette fireside girl.png collette.png Zax 098.png Hhjgghj 014.jpg Aaasd 046.png Quiz 141.jpg stone 086.png